Last Thursday, William walked to a school supply store and decided to buy a notebook for $3.14. William handed the salesperson $5.19 for his purchase. How much change did William receive?
Solution: To find out how much change William received, we can subtract the price of the notebook from the amount of money he paid. The amount William paid - the price of the notebook = the amount of change William received. ${5}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ William received $2.05 in change.